


Courageous Cat

by KwIl



Series: Patreon Requests [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Sakura has been working on building up her confidence for some time.Her latest stunt during the Harvest Festival is perhaps her boldest move yet.
Relationships: Sakura/Reader, Sakura/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Patreon Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Courageous Cat

The Harvest Festival was an event Sakura wasn't interested in participating in, at least not initially. The idea of dressing up and collecting candy wasn't something she particularly cared about, mainly because of the former part (if it was the latter part alone, she would have been sold immediately).

But you had encouraged her to give it a go, and she found herself surprisingly having quite a lot of fun. She was nervous about putting on her costume at first, but she found the feeling of a new attire to be refreshing. 

For one single night, she didn't need to be Sakura the princess. She could be Sakura the nekomata! The new clothes, as well as pretending to be something she was not, was something Sakura found very appealing upon trying it out. You had learned she felt restricted as a princess and wanted to shy away from her title as much as possible while in Askr, so in a way, it wasn’t surprising that a change of outfit helped her mood a lot. She managed to get quite a lot of candy too!

That at least explained the way she acted initially, but not so much why things took a dramatic turn later. 

Sakura was a nervous wreck when she was summoned to Askr, but learning that nobody else from Hoshido had been summoned yet surprisingly helped her adapt. Even now, when others from her country had since arrived, she simply avoided them whenever she could.

It was odd that she did not want to spend time with her family. They didn't know why she seemed so off either. She never really talked to the Nohrians, but that wasn't too shocking. The only friend she had made from that kingdom had yet to be summoned too.

Sakura's priority after settling down from the shock of being summoned to a new world was to overcome her anxiety problems. The girl was clearly troubled and had gone through some life-changing events, but she was eager to improve herself. It was difficult, but it led to her befriending many from all across the different worlds, including you.

While the improvement was gradual, Sakura’s confidence was now significantly better compared to when you had first met her. She could still stutter and shy away at times, but she was capable of talking to you and her friends normally.

But the Harvest Festival was changing things tremendously. Something about the nekomata costume was providing a significant boost to her courage. It was like you were seeing a new side to her, for she was talking to friends and strangers alike. Her smile never left her face and it never appeared forced either. It was like a preview of what she would be like once her fears were permanently gone.

While Sakura’s growth was wonderful to see, you figured she’d still have limits.

...but apparently, those limits did not exceed an unwillingness to suck you off at the back of a random alleyway.

You wanted to do all you could to help build her confidence. A way to do that was to help her sexual needs.

Admittedly, you weren’t the one who caused this kind of relationship (though you contributed). It started when she asked if you were willing to kiss her, simply as someone had given her advice that kisses could dramatically make someone more fearless. 

She looked and sounded so cute when she nervously asked you. There was no way you would say no.

However, you thought it would be a timid peck on the lips and nothing more. Sakura was a little bolder than you thought she would be, kissing you so intently that it awoke something within you. The embrace more than satisfied her curiosities (and she wore the cutest blush), but you craved more. One kiss wasn’t going to be enough.

She had initiated the first kiss, but everything that happened beyond that was your fault. Her sheer adorableness was no longer so easily resistible. Were you satisfied with a single kiss? Absolutely not.

So you kissed her again. It surprised her, but she didn’t mind. Then you kissed her again, and again, and again…

Each subsequent one grew greedier. She had to eventually retreat to breathe, and the way her lips shined with saliva reinforced that inner thirst.

When you next leaned back in, you targeted her neck. She almost shied away, but she let you. It made her shiver and exhale loudly, suggesting she was captivated.

Then you made your way lower, seeing, touching, and tasting her small breasts for the first time. This almost scared her away, but knowing you actually wanted _her_ was keeping her mind composed enough to let you feast on her body. As soon as she learned how magnificent it felt to have her nipples sucked, she let loose her previously restrained voice and moaned loudly, telling you she was enchanted.

The progress you two were making was fast, but you knew the first step (the hardest one) had already been conquered. She did not reject you at all as you pulled down her underwear and you forced your head between her thighs. You ate her out with such vigor that she closed her legs just so you wouldn't stop, indicating she was hooked.

Sakura thought she'd never find an opportunity to entertain her fantasies. It was a thought that frustrated her beyond belief, for her mind was unbelievably creative and she truly wanted to make those thoughts a reality. 

But now, you knew so much more about her kinks. Some were ordinary, while others were surprisingly out there. Some of the things this shy girl wanted to do were honestly unexpected from somebody of her character, but already you had satisfied a good chunk of those desires.

She wanted to choke on your cock. You gave her what she wanted.

She wanted to be taken in the ass. You gave her what she wanted.

She wanted to be creampied. You naturally gave her what she wanted.

However, though her level of confidence had improved, she still wasn't ready to fulfill a fair amount of her remaining fantasies. It was unfortunate, as you told her you were welcome to try anything she wished. 

But the nekomata costume was changing that. You had gone candy hunting with her and the night had started off great. Sakura had gathered plenty of treats and was surprisingly talkative too after she got used to how the trick-or-treating worked.

However, as the night progressed, you noticed she was stealing glances at you whenever she thought you weren't looking. Eventually, she gave in and grabbed your hand, pleading with you to follow her.

"I’m sorry… but I can't handle it anymore," she told you. She had snuck you off to somewhere dark and out of the way and looked nervous even while cloaked in the shadows. Upon taking a deep breath, she knelt down, working on removing the clothes that stopped her from gobbling your cock up into the place it usually rested in-- her mouth. Once it finally sprung into view, she breathed deeply, her warm breath tickling your length. "Finally… I needed this…"

Sakura's blowjobs often made you forget she was usually a shy girl. She treated your dick with such energy and enthusiasm, finding pleasure in drenching your shaft in her saliva. By this point, she had sucked you off so many times that she had trained her throat to accept the tip of your member without her gag reflex getting in the way. Sakura _loved_ to deepthroat you. She knew it made you feel absolutely heavenly, and she also really, _really_ liked choking on it. 

Though she started slowly, she was reminded hastily why she loved your cock so much. She promptly guided the rest into her mouth, looking up at you with beaming eyes. It was a little hard to see her figure in the dark, but you swore you could see her fake-ears twitch, but you assumed the shadows were playing a trick on you. There wasn’t any more time to think about it though, as the absurd pleasure you were feeling thanks to her inviting mouth was ridiculously distracting.

You had never done anything this lewd out in the open before. You weren’t exactly opposed to the idea, but it was still shocking that shy Sakura of all people was the one to initiate such a thing. You relaxed while the princess eagerly bobbed her head up and down with such astonishing enthusiasm. Sakura made sure to make all sorts of lewd noises, though you weren’t sure if they were just to show you how determined she was as it was difficult to see her, or if it was because she was simply that hooked on the taste of your cock. 

When she had to release your length to breathe, she let it rest on her face, still finding some energy to lick it. “I am addicted to this…” she told you, speaking so suggestively. It was odd hearing such a cute voice say such provocative things, but it was simultaneously so sexy. “I love your taste… your smell…”

Her tongue danced downwards, finding your soft balls. Sakura treated them with care, licking, kissing, and sucking on them as much as she could. While she treated you down below, you jerked off against her face, feeling how wet she had made your entire length. 

“Sakura…” you muttered. “This is really risky.”

“I’m sorry… but...” she spoke so softly, juxtaposing how she was acting. “But I’ve been turned on all night…”

“What caused this?” you asked with a tone of curiosity. 

Landing one final smooch on your balls, she backed away slightly, enjoying the feeling of your dick sliding across her face. “You turned me on before we left...”

“I did?” 

“You said this costume made me look sexy,” Sakura answered. “And… I feel sexy wearing it too… so I feel confident enough… to do this... even outside...”

That explained why she was acting this way. You remembered the events well; she had timidly asked your opinion on her outfit before you both left. You were drawn to her sleek arms and her exposed smooth thighs, so you responded honestly. Though the outfit itself wasn’t a traditionally seductive one, it fit her frame perfectly and provided adequate eye-candy, as well as hinting at what lay beneath. 

On most girls, this wouldn’t turn you on, but because Sakura was somebody who hid everything in her ordinary outfit, the fact she was willing to show even a bit of skin in public was more enticing than you thought it would be.

“In that case,” you responded quietly. “Keep going, but don’t be afraid to back off if you feel too nervous, okay?”

“I will try not to,” she giggled, her voice still shaky and lewd, but confidence was brewing. “If… I can do this… then I can do anything…”

She had a point. If they got away with this, the sheer thrill of it all could do wonders to her confidence, even if the move was risky. 

But sometimes you had to take risks to get results. 

Though the darkness cloaked her face, you could see her smile warmly at you. It was a reminder that even though she had quite the lewd side to her, she was still the same precious girl you had befriended.

Her subsequent sucks were more dignified than before, albeit slower. Sakura had freed herself from that initial lust and was more tender with her touch. She absolutely wanted to finish the job as soon as possible, for a new craving was building up inside her.

Rewarding her efforts, you placed a hand on her crown, stroking her hair gently. She purred just like the kitty she was pretending to be. Though her cat-ears were fake and part of the costume, you found your fingers trailing around the back of them too.

Unexpectedly, Sakura forced your cock out of her mouth and breathed heavily.

“Did… y-you touch my ears?” she asked a bizarre question.

“...you felt it?” you answered with a question of your own.

Sakura avoided eye contact momentarily, looking away while she gathered her thoughts.

“This costume is… magical,” she revealed. “I can feel these ears as if they were my own…”

Now _that_ was unexpected. Costumes having some special effects was certainly not something you thought Askr would have, but it wouldn’t be the first time it had surprised you with something ludicrous.

“Do they feel good?” you asked her. 

“...yes,” she answered after a moment of silence. “They are very sensitive… so you caught me off guard… but it was nice…”

“Then I’ll keep touching them, then.” you gave her the answer she was expecting (and hoping) for. Was it a little unusual that she was sensitive there? Absolutely. But did you want to keep touching her there anyway? Definitely.

By this point you knew you were close, so you put your focus on jacking off against her exposed tongue. Sakura would happily swallow your semen unconditionally for she adored the taste, and it felt fitting to give her a little treat on such a day too. With one hand, you worked on pleasuring yourself, while with another you focused on her head, gently rubbing the back of her nekomata ears and learning what parts were providing her with the most bliss.

You assumed the pleasure wouldn’t be too much, perhaps akin to scratching a troublesome itch, but your touch was driving Sakura crazy. In the corner of your eye, you could see her legs shake, barely able to keep her balance intact. Her hot breath continuously landed on your shaft, her drool keeping your length warm and wet. 

It was almost hard to keep your mind on reaching your climax due to the inner fear of being caught, but her lewd and endless moans helped with your problem quite a lot. After all, you weren’t going to deny her what she craved. 

You came hard and without warning, shooting a few ropes onto her face before she reacted and devoured your dick, since she preferred the idea of you painting her mouth white with one of her favorite sweets instead of spilling it all over her face.

The instability you were giving her thanks to touching her sensitive ears was making this orgasm mind-blowing. Her throat tightened up just as much as her mouth, her body unwilling to let you go until she had swallowed every last drop. The sheer heat of her mouth was made even more prominent due to how cold the rest of your body was feeling in the outdoors. With the pressure being so intense, it wasn’t surprising that your own legs weren’t functioning so great either, but you mustered all your willpower to prevent collapsing onto the cold floor. 

Eventually, you both recovered enough to continue, and Sakura was especially eager to progress. The princess turned around, reached up her skirt, and pulled down her underwear, resting her hands on the wall for support. She pushed her body a little back, pushing her skirt up against your crotch, signifying what she desired.

“...are you sure?” you asked. Sucking you off in a risky location was one thing, but outright fucking could be a step too far.

“...I am nervous but… I need it…” she responded in whispers.

Not wanting to leave her waiting, you positioned yourself behind her and pulled up her skirt. Even in the darkness, Sakura’s butt was viewable, its round shape as seductive as ever. While not gifted with sizable breasts or a large rear, it was undeniable that both felt ridiculously smooth, especially against your dick. You decided to simultaneously tease her while also pleasuring yourself, grinding on her ass and enjoying how soft her rear was. Paying close attention to the two tails that appeared to emerge from above her butt, you noticed how they were starting to sway-- no doubt another interesting side-effect of this costume. Unfortunately, it was pretty much impossible to see how the body and tails connected thanks to the darkness.

It was an interesting discovery for it was separate from the attire, the alleged source of these magical enhancements. There wasn’t anything saying the additional features had to be attached to the costume, admittedly, but it was still a curious development.

There was one thing you had to know. Resting your cock on her butt, you reached a hand forward and gently grasped both tails. 

Sakura shivered immediately, pushing up against you and sliding your cock properly between her cheeks. 

“T-that…ah…” her minimal words told you all you had to know-- her furry tails were just as sensitive.

As tempted as it was to continue playing with them, there was a bigger priority that you couldn’t be distracted from for any longer. Sakura wanted to be fucked, and you wanted to fuck her. 

She hadn’t specified a hole though, so that meant you just had to pick. Her pussy would undoubtedly be warm and wet, but the tightness of her ass was appealing too, especially as you were well lubricated already and her backdoor was well accommodated to your size.

You made your decision fast when you drifted your dick downwards, ticking each hole. However, one stood out far more to you than the other. The absurd warmth coming from her pussy was intense, more than ever before. Either the cold air was making the heat more noticeable, or Sakura was just _that_ turned on. Though it was possible it was the former reason, you had good reason to believe the latter was the truth..

"Stop teasing me…" Sakura whined in such a cute manner. "Someone m-might come… so be q-quick…"

You did as she was told, inserting yourself into her as soon as you could. It took a moment to find her entrance thanks to the lack of visibility, almost making her think you were teasing again, but the delay worked in your favor as you caught her off guard. Sakura groaned as you continuously pushed inside her, each inch entering her insides escalating how wonderful it felt.

As you felt her cold ass cheeks tickle your thighs, you knew you were now deep inside her. Her body shook thanks to genuine nerves and cold, but you kept her stable by holding onto her hips. You didn't have any plans to keep your hands there forever though, but she needed your support while she adjusted to this unique flavor of sex and you were more than happy to give it. After all, there would be no fun if thrill transformed into fear.

Sakura always preferred gentle sex to start things off, something that represented her ordinary personality well. However, her lust would grow and she would lose herself to those dark thoughts unbecoming of a princess. She'd show a rare side that only you ever got to see.

But that time would come. For now, she had to grow accustomed to how similar yet different public sex felt, so you thrusted slowly. You too had to adjust, learning to keep your ears sharp for any unwanted company.

You just hoped nobody near would be able to hear Sakura, for she was growing uncharacteristically loud. There was solace in that the nearby festival was high in volume thanks to the crowd, but any who wandered off the beaten path might be able to hear the lewd sounds of an innocent (in public) princess. Something about this scenario was making her more vocal, and there was an irresistible temptation to find out if she could be even noisier despite the potential consequences.

While she was certainly reacting well to you speeding up your thrusts, she reacted more significantly to her tails being lightly grabbed. Her body squirmed, pushing back against your own and forcing you deeper inside her, your member bashing against her cervix. Her walls squeezed you hard, reacting to the sudden touch just as dramatically.

“So... you can feel this too?” you asked her.

“It makes me f-feel so d-dizzy…” she replied, her voice full of stutters and cracks.

“Want me to stop?”

“N-no!” she answered quickly. “…I... l-like it… it feels really intense but… but I like it…”

You couldn’t begin to imagine how wonderful she was feeling. Intense was an appropriate word indeed, as her body reacted so chaotically when her fluffy ears were scratched or her tails were caressed.

How would she feel if both were being stimulated while she was being fucked? You _had_ to find out.

You resumed pounding her, your eyes distracted by what you were certain was her tails dancing in the wind, as if they were tempting you to touch them. You were very thankful she had taken those bells off them earlier, as those would be ridiculously annoying. 

Listening to Sakura’s groans while you swiftly sped up indicated one thing. She didn’t want you to be gentle anymore. Her pussy accepted your constant acceleration, growing hotter and slippery. Satisfied she was used to her pussy being relentlessly assaulted by your cock, you added to how extraordinary she was feeling by calmly holding her tails. 

Sakura responded even more frantically than before, almost losing her balance. You reacted fast and used your spare hand to catch her, pulling her body closer to you and standing her fully up. The altered position worked in your favor too, since you were now able to use your spare hand to tickle the back of her furry ears too. 

The Hoshidan princess was convulsing endlessly by this point and had to reach her hands back to hold desperately onto you. Eager to see her tremor even further, you took advantage of her smaller height and blew it into her other ear. The noise she emitted was crackly, but knowing what was causing her to make such a noise made it hot.

Her insides were tightening up ridiculously, enough to even hurt your dick a little, but the humidity more than made up for the minor inconvenience. It took some getting used to, but you successfully managed to multi-task stimulating her furry parts while pounding her in spite of the compactness. 

You were clapping her cheeks by this point. There was a concern that the noise was too heavy, but it was turning you on even more too, so you kept at it. Even then, it was still not as dramatic as the volume of her broken moans. 

The chances of being caught fucking a princess in the middle of a dark alleyway was increasing with every minute, but the sheer thrill of wondering if you could get actually get away with it was too enticing. Sakura’s ears twitched as you tickled and blew onto them, and her tails tried to break free from your delicate strokes. 

“Sakura… I’m going to cum if you keep tightening up like this…” you warned her, your breath stimulating her sensitive ear even further.

“N-not i-inside…” she barely managed to answer. “N-not s-s-safe… t-today…”

“In that case,” you leaned back, pulling out of her with little warning. Sakura exhaled loudly upon being freed of the foreign object constantly bashing against her womb, but she was immediately beginning to miss its warmth. However, you weren’t done fucking the princess just yet. She didn’t want you to cum inside her pussy in case of impregnation, but that just meant you had to climax inside something else. Drifting your dick upwards a little, you tickled her other hole a little, signifying to her what you were aiming to do. Seeing no signs of rejection, you promptly sunk your member into her ass. “I’ll just have to cum inside here then. Is that okay?”

“Y-Yes…” she was borderline begging for it, losing herself to the gradual feeling of her ass being opened up. This was not anywhere close to the first time you had hammered her backdoor, so it was easier enough to open up even if it was incredibly narrow. One thing you adored about her butt was how much more cock this hole was willing to accept. Her pussy, while capable of taking in a significant amount of your length, could not accommodate any more once her cervix was hit.

But her ass? It was as if it was a bottomless pit, willingly accepting every last inch. Even as your entire cock punctured her rear and you bottomed out, you did not feel any sign that indicated you had reached her end. 

Sakura’s first anal experience wasn’t the best and she cried the first time, but she wanted to keep trying and trying.

It was miraculous thinking back to that time. You had even thought her ass was simply too small for your cock as it refused to open up at all. It was amusing in hindsight, as now you were inside her entirely. You didn’t even need lube outside of her spit or pussy juices anymore. 

“I love this…” she murmured. “I feel… so full…”

“Perhaps you’ll love it even more once I start playing with your tails and ears again.” you chuckled.

“P-Please…!” she was absolutely and undoubtedly begging this time. “I feel… so dirty… no princess s-should be treated l-like this… but I l-love how… d-degrading it is…”

“You’re doing great, Sakura,” you wanted to speak some words before vigorously fucking her ass. The wait would be agonizing, but at least the walls of her anus trying to shut was a brilliant appetizer. “Sometimes you think you aren’t growing more confident, right? Well, look at this. We’re in the middle of nowhere and your ass is completely full of dick. It’s a bit of a blunt statement, I know, but only a truly confident girl would be willing to do this., right?”

“...I s-still have a ways to g-go…” she commented, downplaying her achievements.

“Of course, but don’t we all?” you chuckled. “Now then, while it is fun to chat, I think we should focus on something else, right?”

“Y-Yes…”

“And what is that something, Sakura? _Tell me_.” you questioned her, using a quiet but authoritative tone. It made her ears twitch. 

You wanted to hear _her_ say it. She hesitated briefly just like she always did when you asked such a question, but you knew she would admit her desires. She always did, and you always liked to hear it.

“...I w-want… you to… f-fuck my… a-ass…” 

“Good girl.”

Her butt took some getting used to since it fought back against your thrusts, but it weakened with every advance. Soon enough, you were treating her ass with the same ridiculous speed you were previously giving her pussy. 

You really wished you could see what it looked like, for there was an amazing appeal in seeing your entire cock sink inside her, only to be subsequently pulled out within a second. Thankfully, there were still her wonderful sounds to listen to, and you knew how to make them sound even sweeter too.

With her ass loosened enough that you could pound her without holding onto her body, you turned your attention back to her wavering twin-tails and her nekomata ears, pleasuring them delicately, a notable departure from how rough her anus was being pounded. 

Your stamina was beginning to run out and you suspected she was in a similar state, but you weren’t too far off. Nevertheless, the way she was reacting so vocally meant she was probably _closer_. 

Sakura was looking back at you in the darkness, and though her expression was hard to piece together, you had a feeling she wanted to say something.

But she couldn’t.

Her words were silenced by how wondrous everything was. Each rub of her ears was a constant electrifying jolt. Each light grip of her tail was interfering with her breathing. The outright pounding her ass was receiving was making her moan endlessly, blocking anything she wanted to say. 

Sakura thought she had experienced total bliss before, but her past experiences were nothing compared to this.

She felt so, so good! It was undeniably a strong and powerful feeling that was hard to adjust to, but as she lost herself to each wave of pleasure, she found that the brutality was what she liked.

“Keep your voice down, Sakura. Somebody might find us otherwise.”

The thought of being caught triggered something within Sakura. What would people think about seeing the dignified princess of Hoshido being fucked silly? The thought was just as intoxicating as the realization that she could actually get away with this.

She wasn’t a noble princess any longer. She felt _slutty_ , and that felt _good._

Sakura came but her voice was quiet, for there was no more energy left for her words. The vibration of her body triggered your own climax too, a continuous wave of cum overflowing the deepest parts of her ass. Even as your senses went haywire, you continued to play with her, the close proximity allowing you to meet her in a messy and unstable kiss.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, you exited her bowels. Sakura’s hands meandered down towards her fucked ass, observing how much semen was already leaking out of her. Thankfully, you had some tissue on you, so you offered some to her so she could clean up.

“You c-came so much…” she giggled, her voice crackly and almost silent, yet you heard her loud and clear. 

“All thanks to you,” you applauded her in response. “How do you feel?”

“I ache… but it feels nice…” she commented, her tones growing softer and resembling normality. “I had no idea these ears and tails would be so… sensitive.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“N-No… of course not…” she giggled. “It means… I think I will keep this outfit… just so I can feel that way again…”

“I would like that,” you shared your own approval. “Now then, I think it’s time we headed back to the festival. What do you say?”

“Yes, certainly,” she nodded, pulling up her own underwear to seal her leaking hole up. There was only so much tissue, so she couldn’t clean herself up thoroughly, but she didn’t mind. It would cause quite a stain and a bit of discomfort, but knowing why she was going to feel so wet for the rest of the night more than made up for it. Likewise, you dressed back up, the two of you sharing lighthearted giggles as you worked your way back into the crowd.

It was wonderful to see her face once you were back in the light. Sakura was gorgeous _and_ cute.

Her beautiful red hair... Her adorable blush.... The lines of semen that shined so brightly on her face…

Ah, right.

You had almost forgotten some of your cum had gotten on her face when you came in her mouth. 

Your eyes drifted down while you tried to rummage some more tissue out of your pocket (only to find none), making you notice that her thighs were also dripping with cum. It wasn’t a whole lot, but noticeable for those who looked closely. You weren’t sure how she was going to clean herself, but at the very least you could guide her away from other eyes. 

When you took Sakura back to that alleyway, she amusingly assumed you wanted a second round (and was more than up for it too). The revelation about how much semen was still on her greatly embarrassed her, but the sight of it was engraved in your mind. You couldn’t resist her any longer.

You and she spent another good half an hour in that alleyway.

When you finally left the alleyway again, Sakura was limping quite a bit. With the festival already reaching its end (and because you lacked a way to adequately clean her leaking ass, which was overrun with yet another load), you decided it was better to head back to your room. 

After all, with most of the Order out for the festival, it would be easy for her to be as loud as she wanted.

That is, if you even made it back to your room in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
